Abuse
by LizzyLunatic
Summary: Itami and Tsuki are just to normal, non-ninja girls graduating from high school in the ninja world. Both come from abusive familes. Are they grateful when Akatsuki take them away? Or do they fall in love with the wrong people?
1. Saved me from the nightmare

"It's hard to believe we're graduating." Said the blue eyed, raven haired girl.

"Technically, you're graduating, we all graduated last year." Said a sleepy-eyed girl with startling green eyes, a tan complexion, and brown hair.

"This is true." The blue eyed girl agreed.

The raven haired girl was named Tsuki, and her green eyed companion was named Itami. The two were standing the woods behind Tsuki's house, Tsuki was standing dangerously by the water, perched on a loose rock. Itami was a bit more sensible and was leaning on a tree. Itami was in a white shirt, tie, and a black skirt. Seeing as she had just come from her job at the Gateway Diner. Tsuki was in a black shirt with multi-colored stars on it, ripped and faded blue jeans, and black-and-white checkered converses.

They sat in silence for a long time. Eventually Itami migrated next to Tsuki, and was staring at her. Tsuki glanced over at her friend momentarily before looking back at the water.

"Er, so how is home life?" Itami asked.

"Sucks." Tsuki mumbled, suddenly very, very sad.

Tsuki heard a noise, like a snapping twig. She jumped to her feet and covered Itami who just stared at her confusedly until someone came out of the bushes.

"Dad?" Tsuki asked cautiously, watching his drunken sway. Tsuki regretted saying anything, because he wouldn't have noticed them had she shut her mouth.

"Little whore!" He dad screamed, running drunkenly to hit her. His big arm lifted up to punch her as usual. Tsuki closed her eyes and waited for the pain.

But the pain never came.

Tsuki opened her blue eyes to see a blond and a red head fighting her father, and winning unequivocally. Itami was staring at Tsuki, and Tsuki just sat down next to Itami and they stared at each other, and the two men, with cautiously curiosity as they finished with her father.

The two men turned around and Tsuki realized who they were. She bit back a yell and just watched as the came up and knelled in front of her. Itami scooted back a bit, She had a personal bubble problem with S-class missing nins. Tsuki just watched them watch her for a few minutes, until they decided to talk.

"Are you alright, un?" The blond asked.

"Yeah, thank you, you know, for that." Tsuki said.

"Thanks is unnecessary, on the other hand, you _do_ have too come with us." The red head said.

Itami and Tsukis world fell into nothing but blackness and dreams.


	2. Fly and darkness

With Tsuki

Tsuki awoke before Itami, Her blue eyes saw nothing but sky. Tsuki looked around, she noted that they were on a giant clay bird. And Tsuki was terrified of heights.

"Ita-Chan?" Tsuki asked, looking around for her best friend, but her blue eyes couldn't find her anywhere.

"She is with Sasori." The blond man, whom she figured out to be Deidara, said, turning his head to look at her with curiosity.

Tsuki had curled up in the fetal position and had her eyes tightly closed. She bit her lower lip to the point of bleeding. She really was deathly afraid of heights.

"Are you okay, un?" Deidara asked, scooting himself closer to her,his brow was furrowed with worry.

"I. Hate. Heights." Tsuki said, making Deidara laugh, Tsuki shot him a death glare.

"What?" She asked.

"You. You're very entertaining un." Deidara said. Grinning like a buffoon.

"Gee, I'm glad my being petrified of heights gives you a jolly, stupid s-class criminal." The last part Tsuki muttered under her breath. But Deidara was too busy laughing to even notice what she had said.

The rest of the trip was made in silence, Deidara chuckled every now and again and Tsuki just sat there in the fetal position, only moving when they had gotten there, she gingerly came out of her fetal position and stood on the ground. Deidara did hand signs to open a giant rock and Tsuki didn't even need to be told, just walked inside after him, her lip still bleeding.

With Itami.

Itami opened her green eyes and saw nothing but dark. "Er, where am I?" She asked herself, then remember what had happened and sat bolt upright. "Tsuki?" She asked looking around in the blackness.

"You're friend is with Deidara." A voice said, Itami glared into the darkness and leaned against whatever was behind her. They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Do you ever talk?" The voice asked curiously.

"Not to S-class criminals who just saved my friend life only to kidnap us to god-only-know-fucking-where. But yes, I talk." Itami said, pulling her legs up to her chest and curling her arms around them. Itami couldn't see him move, but suddenly her face was jerked up and she was eye-to-eye with a smirking redhead.

"It'd be wise of you not to talk like that around the other, they have a lot less patience then me." He said.

And silence overcame then again.


End file.
